


Spy [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, blaine anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Agent Hummel and Agent Anderson are spies who work for Officer Hudson. What happens when the two realize they have a crash on each other?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 3





	Spy [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from @protagonisterin on Wattpad!
> 
> A. I love this idea
> 
> B. I will read your one-shots!
> 
> Also, I am writing this in the middle of class, lol.

"Why are we here again?" Blaine and Kurt were dancing in the middle of a great big dance hall. Both of them were wearing suits, Kurt's with a traditional tie and Blaine's with a bow tie.

'Blaine looks cute in bow ties. What. No.' He thought. 'That bow tie is not cute. There is nothing cute about this man. You are his coworker looking for a sugar bowl that can decide the fate of the world. Now is not the time to get a crush on him.'

But it was no use. Both of the boys had fallen for each other, hard. Although neither would admit it to each other.

'Kurt is a really good dancer.' Blaine thought. 'What? No. I mean, he's good, but it's nothing to moon over. I am just as good as he is. Forget it. I'm head over heels for this man.'

All of a sudden, there was a voice in Kurt's ear.

"Hummel, officer Hudson has just informed us that the sugar bowl is no longer at that location. You are free to go back to your hotel."

Kurt looked at Blaine, "Lopez just called in. The sugar bowl isn't here. We can leave."

"Finally, my feet hurt from all this dancing," Blaine said.

"God, do you always complain?" Kurt whined, walking out of the hall with Blaine.

"No Hummel, I don't. But you always seem to be bossing me around."

"I do not, Anderson."

"Now whos whining?"

\---

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in their hotel room. The company they worked for was cutting funds, so they not only had to share a room but a bed.

Blaine was laying on the bed, waiting for Kurt to get done with his shower. When Kurt came out, he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

'Holy shit he's hot.' Blaine thought.

Kurt got dressed for bed and got in bed next to Blaine. It was awkward at first, but then the two settled into each other. 

"Kurt?"

"Yeah," Kurt said sleepily.

"I- I don't hate you, you know that right?"

Kurt softly smiled at Blaine.

"I don't hate you either."

"I-" Blaine hesitated, "I actually really like you. Like really like you. And I know-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's soft lips on his. He immediately kissed back. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy to kiss him deeper. The two broke apart and giggled.

"G'night Blaine," Kurt said snuggling into his chest.

"Good night Kurt, I love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is good or not, but here it is.
> 
> -403 words-


End file.
